The present invention relates to a ratchet tool that includes a ratchet mechanism received in the head of the tool and a ramp is connected between the head and the neck of the tool. A switch lever is movably located on the ramp such that the grease is not stocked at the hole that the switch is located.
A conventional ratchet tool 10 is shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, and generally includes a head 100 and an engaging ring 200 is rotatably received in a hole 130 defined in the head 100. The engaging ring 200 has toothed outer periphery 210 which is matched with a pawl 400 which is movably received in the head 100. A switch member 500 is rotatably inserted in a hole 150 defined in a side of the head 100 and includes a bead 600 biased by a spring 601 connected to the switch member 500. The bead 600 urges the pawl 400 toward the engaging ring 200 so that when the tool 10 is rotated in a first direction, the engaging ring 200 is rotated with the tool 10, and the engaging ring 200 is rotated independently from the rotation of the tool 10 when the tool 10 is rotated in a second direction. The switch member 500 has a lever 510 which is accessible from the outside of the tool 10 so that the user may push the lever 510 to control the pawl 400 and the direction that the tool 10 outputs a torque.
Nevertheless, the hole 150 in which the switch member 500 is inserted is easily be stocked by grease and dust which are brought to the switch member 500 and easily enter into the hole 150. The grease and dust become a hardened piece and makes the switch member to be hard to rotate.
The present invention intends to provide a ratchet tool that has a downward ramp connected to the head and the neck of the tool, and the lever of the switch member is arranged on the ramp so as to cover the hole from being stocked by the grease and dust.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ratchet tool which comprises a head with an engaging ring rotatably received in a through hole in the head and a pawl is movably received in the recess, a toothed side of the pawl is engaged with the toothed periphery of the engaging ring. An operation recess is defined in a side of the head and communicates with the recess. A height difference is defined between an outside of the head and a neck. A ramp is connected between the outside of the head and the neck of the tool. The ramp is tilt relative to the outside of the head and the neck.
A switch member has a cylindrical portion inserted in the operation recess and a passage is defined radially in the cylindrical portion of the switch member. A spring and a bead are received in the passage. The spring is engaged with a notch defined in a side opposite to the toothed side and the bead is engaged with one of two concavities defined in an inner periphery of the operation recess. A top plate is connected to an end of the cylindrical portion of the switch member and a diameter of the top plate is larger than that of the operation recess so as to cover the operation recess. A lever extends from the top plate at an angle such that the lever is located in parallel with the ramp with a tiny gap defined therebetween.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a ratchet tool that has a lever for changing the direction of the tool to output a torque, the lever is located parallel with a tilt ramp connected between the head and the neck of the tool. The operation recess for receiving the switch member is well protected by the lever an the top plate of the switch member so as not to be blocked by grease and dust.